Drunk
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: Not your normal drinking story. It's mostly sweet and short, Goku and Vegeta discovered their feelings. I mean not normal cause theres no boom boom. SORRY, it has a M rating for other reasons.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta, it's my favorite.

ONESHOT

DRUNK

A glass bottle smacked me in the face as I woke up twitching uncontrollably, swiping bottles and cans onto floor and across the table. Where was I? Oh right, in the kitchen, my lonely kitchen I don't even eat in anymore. Pushing myself up from the hard wood surface of the table, I looked down into the pool of spit I drooled over night and rubbed my face. It was numb from laying on it for so long. I swallowed hard, the nasty, pungent taste of liquor or beer still on my tongue. I couldn't tell what I did last night and I looked around the open house for clues. Everything was in order, other than the cabinets in the kitchen which looked as though I ransacked them, maybe. Beside being dirty and littered with empty cans the house was fine. Next I blinked down at my body, which was still clothed, that was a good sign. On night I woke up, naked, cold, and sitting in a 15ft by 13ft barred cell with 25 other guys; I'm still not quite sure how I got to jail but I woke up there. Figuring whatever I did it last night wasn't worth worrying about, I got up and went to the refrigerator. The nasty after taste of the drinks from yesterday made my tongue feel swollen and dry. I sighed after I opened the door and gazed in: Empty. Looking toward the counter I saw two half drank beers. I smiled, reached for the first one and downed it quickly. Something tasted like shit but I couldn't tell if it was my mouth or the beer itself. Also, I couldn't remember how old the beer was or who had begun to drink it, so it very well could have been the beer. I reached for the last ounce of alcohol and as I picked it up a thought hit me: how did it get this bad? I couldn't place a certain time or day, everything ran together now. There was no color, no feeling, no taste other than rot. I used to be happy when Chi-chi was with me, even if she was yelling. I had someone to go home to, but she's long gone. She left me for another man, a human, someone that wouldn't leave her for a fight, or not listen to what she said. I guess it's ok, I didn't love her anymore but she was all I knew. I hoped we could live peacefully together, but she had other plans like leaving me. I fell into a depression and took up drinking. Quite a bit of drinking actual, even played with drugs for a few weeks but I didn't like them much. Anything with needles I didn't try but if it could be snorted, smoked or taken; it was. Cocaine was alright, it numbed my pain but like most of the drugs I took but it locked me out of my ki. Weed was the only thing that didn't have a sour effect on my saiyan blood but it personally made my head spin. Raising the beer in my hand to my mouth I glanced out the window above the sink and choked.

Vegeta was standing in the middle of the yard, appraising the house from the outside. I hadn't talked to him in months, even ignored our spars, I didn't want to be reminded how much of an idiot I am. He tended to do that, call me names and such, normally it wouldn't bother me but I hadn't been in the mood. Plus I didn't want him to see what I had done to myself. Panic grew in my chest and I spun around, taking in the state of the living room, he can not come in here. Running to the bathroom I checked my appearance. Shit, he was going to saying something. I was thin, too thin, pale almost ashy, and I looked like a drunk. Not showered or shaved, dressed in nothing but ripped jeans and an extremely dirty, once white shirt. On an after thought I looked good with a little stubble on my chin. I heard him knock on the door and before I could dash across the room, he opened it. I stopped in my tracks and watched his face change. I saw confusion, then anger, bewilderment, but mostly anger and I cringed.

"Kakarrot? What have you done-" Then his eyes met mine and they turned ice cold. We stared at each other in stunned silence, his unnerving gaze made me feel what I'd been drowning away from. Ashamed, I step over the couch and sit heavily onto it. He wandered around me for a minute looking through the house, he disappeared into kitchen only to come back out with a trash bag. It probably was going to take more than one bag to clean the debris but he tried. Glass hit glass as he picked up the trash that littered in my living room. I watched with mild shock while he did this, he hadn't yelled or even made fun of me. He seemed to understand the situation even though I never told anyone Chi-chi left; only our sons knew and I made them promise not to say anything.

"It doesn't help. Only makes you feel more." his voice was barely a whisper but in the dead quiet room so I heard him clearly. The drinking was what he was referring too but his comment made me wonder how he knew? "I used to drink. When," he stopped, I saw the strong muscles of his back tense, but he didn't continue. I could tell he was nervous, having almost let too much of his personal life slip, I didn't know why. Next Thursday would mark 30 years of rivalry, revenge, friendship or whatever the hell we had between us. He was the only pure one left of my forgotten race, and after all our years fighting together I called us allies. He was my forgotten prince, the still proud leader of one, that couldn't confide in anyone. But as I watch the man I'd known for half my life clean up after me it only made me feel more like the third class trash I am. For no reason I remember that date I met Vegeta, it stuck in my head, like the curve of his body. The lean muscles of his arms and legs were riddled with scars I've seen too many times; his hair was shorter now than when we first met but it still stood tall and even though he covered his face in the mask, it faded over time. The mask was there however it was softer, it made him more approachable.

"You look like shit." Is what he said to me next and I looked up at him to see the small smile on his lips. He was trying to lighten the mood with a snide comment. Smiling back, I reached my hand out to him and he looked back at me confused. Slowly his hand raised to let me grab it and pull him towards me.

"Were you a drunk like me?" I ask as he falls into my lap. I didn't mean for him to land there and neither did he but he never moved. After a minute a blush crept onto his cheeks. He refused to look at me, it probably made it that much more harder to say.

"I drank a lot." he answered, tilting his head to stare at me with one eye. A chuckle escapes my lips and he looks confused again. Of course he wouldn't let anyone see he was a drunk, he always looked his best even at his worst.

"Why did you drink?"

"Why do you?" I could tell he was growing tried of my questions already. He always seemed like a clean freak so the rooms disarray was itching that nerve.

"So I don't think about my failures as husband or father. Being a protector I never failed at that but being there for my family…I gave up. After awhile, I guess, I just stop trying and when Chi-chi left me," I stopped. Everything that happened since then he would disapprove of so I cut it short. "My family won't talk me, except Goten. He goes drinking with me a lot, and that's probably how I got this bad. Encouragement." he stared at me, shock and anger on his face. I answered my own pondering question from before, I felt sober, and that can do a lot for your memory. He suddenly felt hot in my arms and the heat spread through my body. More importantly my groin was hot now a I tried to keep my calm but Vegeta shifted his weight. His ass rubbed my growing erection when he moved and I sucked in a sharp breath, closing my eyes.

"You."

"What?" I asked looking at the worried expression on his now soft face.

"I drank because of you."

For the third time in an hour we stared at each other. Shock and wonder registered on my face and he kicked his legs out. Standing, he bent down and lightly brushed his lips across mine. My eyes widened.

"To forget you. I didn't want to feel this way anymore." he mumbled against my mouth. "I……I was so alone when you died. All those times, for all those years. I drank so I didn't love you."

On instinct my mouth opened to talk but no words came out. Instead he took it as an invite and invaded. Our tongues battled against each other, rolling over and exploring. He tasted like candy, sweet and tart, maybe even a tangy sour. Either way he was delicious and while I deepened the kiss, my hands roamed his body. He moaned into my mouth when I rubbed the inside of his thighs. Somehow during the rising friction between our bodies I manage to make three rational thoughts:

I've wanted this.

From him.

Since before I could remember.

As I thought back for moment; there was always something between us, that was special. To only us, because sub-consciously we both wanted, needed and despite our best efforts, this was destined to happened. We knew each other, in and out, knew our fighting styles, our personalities, we knew each other the best. Even if we didn't know the past, we knew our past together and that's all that mattered.

-Fin-

A/N: So got to looking through some old zip files and found this. Since I updated TWBM today I thought I'd give an extra treat to my fans. With a little clean up, I think it's perfectly sweet and short. Just like Vegeta! This was going to be longer at one point but I couldn't take it farther.


End file.
